Police officers or EMS first responders are often faced with the challenge of having to use carry multiple devices; for example, a glass break device, a weapon, and a flashlight. Switching between two or three of these devices is difficult when two may be needed simultaneously. For example, in the situation of a police officer attempting to remove a suspect from a car, the officer will need to first holster his or her weapon prior to attempting to break the window, thus compromising the safety of the officer. For an EMS first responder attempting to rescue an individual from a vehicle, home, or storefront with a plate-glass window when time is of the essence, the responder likewise cannot continue to use their flashlight while attempting at the same time to break the window with a separate device.
Thus, there is a clear need for a glass punch apparatus that can be secured to a light-emitting device such as a flashlight such that the both the flashlight and glass punch apparatus can be used simultaneously and with one hand, without the need for the user to switch back and forth between the two objects.
There is also a clear need for a glass punch apparatus that can be secured to a light-emitting device such as a tactical weapon light, such that the glass punch apparatus, the tactical weapon light, and, if needed, the tactical weapon, can all be used simultaneously without the need for the user to switch back and forth between objects.
The present disclosure addresses these needs.